


Lexa Refuses to Admit She Has The Flu

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: Tumblr Ask:Hi! I love the QI world so much. Thanks for sharing it.Could you do a one shot of a stubborn, sick Lexa and Clarke taking care of her?Takes place vaguely in the winter.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Lexa Refuses to Admit She Has The Flu

“I’m not sick,” Lexa muttered as Clarke took the thermometer out of her mouth. She kept trying to get out of bed, and Clarke kept gently coaxing her back in. 

Flu season was in full effect. With her lack of sleep, triple timed work schedule and the general crushing weight of the stress of simply existing in her day to day life, Lexa couldn’t escape. Now that she woke up every morning beside a doctor, denying that she was ill and overworking herself even more was out of the question.

After Clarke caught Lexa out of bed for the third time, she stopped being Lexa’s gentle and kind girlfriend and turned very quickly into Dr. Griffin.

“Well, in my professional opinion,” Clarke snagged her glasses off of the nightstand and squinted at the thermometer. “Yes, you are.”

“Technology is full of lies,” Lexa grumbled. Her nose was stuffed, she couldn’t stop coughing, her skin was damp with fever sweats and every one of her joints ached, but she refused to admit it.

“Okay,” Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “I think that seals it.”

“I’m not sick!” Lexa repeated.

“Lexa, I’m a doctor,” Clarke said flatly.

“You’re not a fluologist,” Lexa taunted in a playground voice.

“I’m not doing this with you,” Clarke said sternly as she tucked the blankets closer around Lexa’s body. “You’re sick, you need to rest and that’s final. I’m going to go downstairs and heat up some soup for you, and you’re going to lay in bed and rest today.”

“But I have to work!” Lexa huffed.

“Not today, you don’t,” Clarke stepped into her slippers and pulled on a sweatshirt. She took Lexa’s phone off of the nightstand and tucked it in her pocket. “I’ll let you have email on your phone at lunchtime after you take a nap.”

“Why don’t you lay in bed with me?” Lexa tried to flirt but broke into a coughing fit.

“When I get in bed with you, you never make resting a priority,” Clarke flirted back and kissed Lexa’s sweaty forehead. 

“With a body like that, who could blame me?!” Lexa squawked before a string of sneezes.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Babe,” Clarke folded her arms over her chest.

“Fine,” Lexa scowled and cleared her throat. Her chest rattled and she coughed again. “But not because I’m sick. Because I CHOOSE to.”

“Right, of course,” Clarke nodded before heading downstairs.

After setting Lexa up with some soup, some water, a glass of juice, a humidifier, her next dose of medicine and one of her favorite shows on her ipad in bed, Clarke made good on her promise and kept busy around the house downstairs so Lexa could rest.

While she was reading and drinking a cup of tea at the dining room table later that morning, Clarke heard one of the top steps creak.

“Get back in that bed!” Clarke shouted sternly over her shoulder without looking up from her novel.

“I’m just going to the bathroom!” Lexa lied and scurried away.

“I’m gonna come up there and check in a little while and you better be in that bed resting!” Clarke sipped her tea.

“I AM resting!” Lexa got out before a sneezing fit.

“Love you!” Clarke called back in a sing song voice and continued on with her day. She put some laundry in, caught up on the dishes and tidied up the living room. While she was putting away the dishes, she heard a tiny little creak from the direction of Lexa’s office.

“I said NO WORK!” Clarke barked without turning around.

“I’m NOT!” Lexa snapped, followed by harried shuffling and coughing. Clarke hurried down the hall to find Lexa in her office red handed with her laptop and a bunch of folders of paperwork in her hands.

She looked like hell.

“Lexa!” Clarke cried.

“I’m important!” Lexa cried back in a stuffed-nose sick voice. “I have things I have to do!”

“You are such a fucking handful sometimes,” Clarke muttered as she took the folders and computer out of Lexa’s hands and put them back on the desk. If she wasn’t so feverish, Lexa would’ve taken a moment to appreciate the honesty. “Upstairs. Right now.”

“But-“

“NOW,” Clarke said firmly. She followed Lexa up and tucked her back into bed. “If you don’t rest and kick this thing, it’s going to be so much worse and make your life hell. The flu has been nuts this year. We’re seeing more and worse than normal cases at the hospital. I don’t want to find you out of this bed unless you have to puke, pee or shower, do we have an understanding, Lexa?”

“You’re kinda hot when you’re bossy,” Lexa grinned up at Clarke.

“You’re kinda hot when you listen to me,” Clarke couldn’t fight grinning back as she put her hand on Lexa’s forehead. “Oh wow. You’re actually really hot.”

“Then why don’t you come heat up these sheets with me, Sexy Thing?” Lexa’s head sunk further into the pillows. 

“Oh boy,” Clarke exhaled as she reached for the thermometer again. “This is going to be a very long day.”


End file.
